


When You Wish

by kaijoskopycat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accident, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hospital, relationship spat, v things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijoskopycat/pseuds/kaijoskopycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A harmless fight that should have ended up with them tangled together in bed lands Kise and Aomine in the hospital and Kise spends all day, every day, wishing for one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I can't explain where this came from. I guess I was feeling the need for some angst, so I angsted. Would it be mean of me to say enjoy?
> 
> -V

There are only so many ways to make a wish that Kise knew about before he ran out of ideas and tried to come up with new ones to try. He thought his eyelashes would cease to exist with the number he pulled. He tossed more coins in the water in the past few days than he ever had in his entire life. Pulling petals off flowers felt too much like he was trying for someone's heart when he already had one, no matter how faintly it was beating. He'd taken the time to learn how to fold paper cranes and spent more time doing that than anyone should. One thousand cranes equated one wish. Kise folded nearly ten thousand.

He might have been taking things too far, but he would take them further still. If it meant reaching across impossible lengths, climbing to dangerous heights, moving at speeds nearly as frightening as the speed of light, then he'd do it.

He'd do it all if he could see that smile again. He'd do it all if Aomine would just open his eyes and remind him of all the reasons he had left to keep living.

~~~

"Ryouta, come on." Aomine stomped around the table as Kise dodged another reach for his arm. "I said I was sorry, okay?"

"It's every single time," Kise snapped in return. "I can't be the jealous one, right? Only you're allowed to huff and puff even when I don't bat an eye at them."

Aomine frowned. "Okay, maybe I was making a big deal that one time, but honestly, can you blame me? You literally have every girl in a mile's radius drooling over you."

"And you don't?" Kise flung his arms up into the air and snatched his coat off the arm of the couch. "You think I don't see the way women look at you? And I keep my mouth shut, Daiki. But whatever. I'm going out."

"God damnit..." Aomine grabbed his own coat and ran out the door after him. "I'll admit it!" He shouted at Kise back as Kise stood at the edge of the street corner, waiting for the signal to indicate it was safe to cross the street. "I was being an asshole! We both get jealous." The little walking man appeared and Kise took the first step out into the street. "Ryouta, please, come back. I can't promise I won't get mad again, but I mean it when I say I'm sorry. Just–"

Kise stopped in the middle of the crosswalk and turned to face him. The tears that glistened at the corners of his eyes made Aomine's chest tighten. "And I can't promise I won't get irrationally upset either. Are you okay with that?"

"I'm okay with anything. We have our fights and, yeah, I can be a jealous ass, but so can you. But then we'll waltz right upstairs, you'll pout and sulk for a bit, wrapped in your stupid Kaijou blanket that I'm waiting for you to throw out, and then I'll coax you into bed and fuck your brains out until you're screaming my name and we both forget what this stupid argument was about in the first place. I promise, okay?"

He saw Kise's lips twitch into the beginnings of that brilliant smile. It was even more brilliant than usual, lighting up Kise's face like the beams of car headlights. _God, no..._ Aomine saw it a moment too late and by the time he flung himself forward, Kise had already caught the corner of the car.

That was all he saw.

Then everything went black.

~~~

Kise still blames himself. If he hadn't left the apartment in a huff, if he hadn't decided to walk to that street corner, if he hadn't crossed the street––so many ifs, but none of them meant anything when Aomine was laying there with tubes down his throat, an IV in his arm, his neck in a brace, his body covered in casts, and Kise got away with only a cast on his right arm and leg. None of them added up to a happy ending because ifs were nothing but dreams and dreams were nothing but false hopes.

He spent all day and night at Aomine's bedside, folding paper cranes, pulling out eyelashes, asking the nurses to take him to the fountain in the courtyard so he could toss in a few coins. He'd even ordered a _Daruma_ doll and made his wish before filling in the right eye. He'd stare at the doll, begging the sightless eye to open so he could hear Aomine's voice again. It only ever stared back and dared him to look on it another day.

He always did.

~~~

The warmth of a breath released brushed across Kise's nape and he stirred. Blinking back the remains of sleep, he opened his eyes to find himself back in the room he shared with Aomine in their apartment. The heat that rushed across his skin came from the solid form at his back. Tilting his head enough to glance over his shoulder, he blinked back the immediate tears when he saw Aomine's peaceful, sleeping face.

"Ah..." Kise's soft exclamation woke Aomine from his slumber and the tears fell faster when he saw the color of his eyes for the first time in what felt like forever. "Daiki... is that really you?"

Aomine snorted softly and angled his face forward to brush his lips across Kise's. "I know I look like a fucking mess when I wake up, but come on, Ryouta, really?"

Kise shifted until he was face to face with Aomine. He reached forward and ran his fingers across the smooth skin of his face. He felt the muscles in Aomine's cheek twitch as a smirk slowly spread across his lips. His thumb brushed the soft, tender flesh and Aomine parted his lips to wrap his tongue around the wandering digit.

Kise shivered and pulled his finger back. The feeling was so real. He wanted to believe, but... "Daiki," He leaned forward and kissed Aomine again, more insistently this time. Aomine responded with a flick of his tongue and eagerly accepted the deepening of the kiss. Kise pulled back with a gasp and pressed his forehead against Aomine's. His tears splattered against dark cheeks, making Aomine flinch.

"Was it that bad that you gotta cry?" Aomine teased, brushing the tip of his nose against Kise's.

"I love you," Kise whispered in response, squeezing his eyes shut as he memorized every detail.

A beat of silence followed before Aomine whispered back, "I love you too, Ryouta. I always will."

~~~

No matter how peaceful, how wonderful, how blissful a dream may be, you always have to wake up. Waking up reminds you that reality is still shit, no matter how beautiful your dreams are.

Kise awoke to a wet face and the sound of hospital monitors and the familiar voices of the nurses he'd come to know over the past few weeks.

The warmth of Aomine's arms was but a distant memory. The taste of his lips the elixir for a dying man. Kise felt his heart skip a beat, but not in the thrilling way it did when Aomine husked his name against the shell of his ear, not the way it did when he whispered his longing in the silence of their shared apartment. This beat was a failure and it hurt more than Kise's broken limbs.

He stared at Aomine's stiff form. The only indication that he was still alive was the way his breath fogged up the mask that covered his lips.

"Kise-kun, how are you feeling today?"

The nurse's voice broke him from the remains of his reverie. He slowly turned to face her, his cheeks a map of pain and despair, and she immediately grabbed a tissue to wipe away the tears. He didn't need to answer her. It was the same answer every time.

_Empty_

~~~

He continued to have similar dreams and every time he woke up, he'd find his cheeks wet and his heart a little heavier than the day before.

It wasn't until he had a dream where Aomine explicitly said his goodbyes that Kise completely broke down and nothing the nurses did could console him. He could barely breathe past the pain in his chest and he didn't want to look at the Aomine in front of him for fear of seeing that breathing mask retain its crystal clear coloring. The doctor's tried calling his family in, his family tried his friends, but no one could calm Kise down.

Doctor's threatened to sedate him, but Kise feared that if he fell asleep he'd lose it all. He was afraid Aomine would disappear from his dreams _and_ his life.

It wasn't until the nurses held him back against the seat as the doctor's readied the injection that Kise finally stilled.

The sudden change baffled the entire room and everyone fell silent to hear the whisper that fell from Kise's lips.

"What... what did you say?"

Doctors and nurses alike followed his gaze to Aomine's form on the bed.

Silence followed for at least a few minutes before the faintest of whispers reached Kise's ears. "I promised you, didn't I?"

The nurses released Kise's shoulders as he jerked forward, using his free arm to wheel his chair close to the side of Aomine's bed.

"I promised we'd make up."

Kise choked back a sob and tentatively reached for the fingers that stuck out of the end of Aomine's cast. He felt them twitch just a bit in response.

"Okay, baby?"

Kise nodded and pressed his face against the end of the mattress. He turned his head to the side and caught sight of the _Daruma_ staring back at him and he swore he saw it wink.

"Okay."


End file.
